Erik and MSN
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: this was a random story that came about through a chat between a friend and me enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**Hello Georgia**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**helloooo**_

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**hru cloe?**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**good i can't see Erik **

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**maybe thats a good thing**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**ooo can u ?**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**no i don't think hes here**

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**then again he might be**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**he might be in the air vent lol**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**yeah**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**can u get him 2 come out and talk?**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**hmm i'll try**

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**( Erik,Erik, you here?...someone jumps out of air vent)**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**oo he is here ey?**_

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**:S**_

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**hey erik were u hidin from me?**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**no just society in general**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**nawww**_

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**howse christine goin ?**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**good, i think that she will forget about that silly boy in time**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**yer u killed him gddd**_

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**rauol aghhhhhhhhh**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**glad someone agrees with me**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**i do agree with u **_

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**he is no saint **_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**well neither am i **

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**i like to think of myself as the devil or a ghost**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**i think devil lol**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**thank you**

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**for that compliment**

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**are you still there?**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**yeh**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**good i was missing you **

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**Christine has wandered off somewhere i'll find her **

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**i think she went into the library**

G-Banger aka GLIPPETT! says:

_**naww were u missin me m8?**_

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**yes i had no one to talk to **

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**she refuses to talk righ now**

the angel in hell phantom of the opera says:

**so yes i was missing you**


	2. Chapter 2

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.

Rose has been added to the conversation.

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**this is a phantom convo**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**ok**_

G-Banger says:

_**k**_

Rose says:

**hiya ppl this is accounts Bloom00011**

Rose says:

**im Christine Daae**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**Christine it has been so long since i have heard from you since you married the Vicomte**_

Rose says:

**Eric what are you doing here!**

G-Banger says:

_**christine eric killed Rauol?**_

Rose says:

**i thought youd left**

G-Banger says:

_**are devod?**_

Rose says:

**[beta note. YES!!!!!]**

Rose says:

**oh Raoul!!!!**

Rose says:

**why eric why did you do this to me**

Rose says:

**to him!**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**because Christine i have never been able to let you go**_

G-Banger says:

_**its true**_

G-Banger says:

_**!**_

Rose says:

**ok**

Rose says:

**good enough for me**

Rose says:

**[hate raoul]**

G-Banger says:

_**me 2**_

G-Banger says:

_**he was stalkin me **_

G-Banger says:

_**aghhhh **_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**your not mad that i killed your husband**_

Rose says:

**iv always loved you but the money and status was to alluring**

Rose says:

**take me into your heart your world of night**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**why would an angel of light go to the demon of hell?**_

G-Banger says:

_**yer wat erik said?**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**Christine how are you whats happened since you left that night?**_

G-Banger says:

_**so erik raoul is realli dead rite?**_

Rose says:

**yes i see him now**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**yes**_

Rose says:

**eric always so flassy**

Rose says:

**not only hung**

Rose says:

**but his pretty little head on his pretty little sholders**

Rose says:

**on his pretty little body is on a **

Rose says:

**pretty BIG spike outside the opera**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**well i couldn't help myself**_

G-Banger says:

_**was it an annoyin erge erik?**_

Rose says:

**very stylish**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**yes i had hung him but it wasn't enough!**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**thank you christine **_

Rose says:

**i must powder my nose**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**of course**_

G-Banger says:

_**erik how did u get caught on ur own nooseee?**_

G-Banger says:

_**and nearly die?**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**he was not wearing any shoes and so i did not hear that telltale sound that i was waiting for he snuck up on me and even now i am still amazed that he accomplished such a feat seeing as i have better hearing and sight than most people do**_

G-Banger says:

_**yer he just got u **_

G-Banger says:

_**booby trap**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**even the infamous Phantom is not perfect**_

G-Banger says:

_**true**_

G-Banger says:

_**have u been in the vents again today?**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**yes**_

G-Banger says:

_**dusty?**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**well my lungs did not suffer this time the same cannot be said for my suit**_

Rose says:

**im back and may i say erik your suit looks battered *smothed dust off sholders***

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**being in the air vernts will do that to you**_

G-Banger says:

_**christine how much dush did u rub off?**_

G-Banger says:

_**dust**_

G-Banger says:

_**:S**_

Rose says:

**coughs**

G-Banger says:

_**heaps im guessing lol**_

Rose says:

**mabey we should include airvent dusting in lair cleaning this spring?**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**hey suprising though it may seem my lair is quite clean!**_

G-Banger says:

_**is it?**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**yes i actually take great pride in my home**_

G-Banger says:

_**wat does christine think?**_

Rose says:

**we take great pride in OUR home**

Rose says:

**im moving in**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**i was not made aware of that good to know**_

G-Banger says:

_**naww congratsss**_

G-Banger says:

_**christine is ur girl erik!**_

Rose says:

**and the discarded scores can be thrown out its soooo messy**

Rose says:

**im not his girl **

Rose says:

**im his lap cat**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**are you jealous of Aeysha **_

Rose says:

**get rid of the damn cat!**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**no i am quite fond of the cat**_

Rose says:

**daroga tell him to kill the cat**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**" i am sorry i can't Christine i am afraid yes i hate to admit i am afraid of what he'll do to me"**_

G-Banger says:

_**aeysha?**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**i took her in off the street she was my only friend apart from Nadir**_

Rose says:

**yea erik its a cat**

Rose says:

**kill the cat!!!**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**what is your point Christine?**_

G-Banger says:

_**christine is it a nice cat?**_

Rose says:

**kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, **

Rose says:

**kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, **

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**she is a siamese white**_

G-Banger says:

_**thats nice **_

Rose says:

***having nervous breakdown because the cats prettier than her***

Rose says:

**kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, **

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**do not tell me that the Prima Donna is jealous?**_

G-Banger says:

_**i think she might be**_

G-Banger says:

_**!**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**you are jealous of her beauty!**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_*** manical laughter***_

G-Banger says:

_**christine are u jealous ov the cat?**_

Rose says:

**kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, **

G-Banger says:

_**im guessin no**_

Rose says:

**[beta. this is too damn fun *erupts in giggle fit*]**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**i cannot kill her Christine it would be like killing you i love you both to much to do that**_

G-Banger says:

_**nawww**_

G-Banger says:

_**cute**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**HEY! i can be romantic why does NO ONE SEE THAT!**_

G-Banger says:

_**well y dnt u ask ppl y then dnt c that?**_

Rose says:

**kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat**

Rose says:

**of corse your romantic eric kill the cat, i love kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, kill the cat, **

G-Banger says:

_**christine y dnt u kill cat save erik the trouble lol?**_

Rose says:

**YAY IM KILLIN THE CAT**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**NOOO!!!! * phantom fit candles go everywhere***_

G-Banger says:

_**hell is bracking loose!**_

G-Banger says:

_**bid 4 freedom**_

G-Banger says:

_**are u guys fightning?**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**i am trying to save my cats life!**_

G-Banger says:

_**i think ur failining**_

G-Banger says:

_**soza**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_*** throws christine to the floor and yells, bends over Ayesha and checks for a pulse***_

G-Banger says:

_**oo christine are u k?**_

G-Banger says:

_**:S**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_*** silence in lair***_

Rose says:

***SLAP***

Rose says:

**dont you love me more than your cat**

G-Banger says:

_**ouchhh**_

G-Banger says:

_**yeh dnt u erik?**_

Rose says:

***gets thrown over other side of room by eric, loud audible crack is heard***

G-Banger says:

_**shittt**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_*** phantom rushes to christine and attempts to see if she is injured***_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_*** she flinches away and he returns to the cat***_

G-Banger says:

_**u got rejected !**_

G-Banger says:

_**buggerrr**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**CURSE YOU! **_

G-Banger says:

_**come on**_

G-Banger says:

_**u did it not me**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**( hey rose could you participate or what?)**_

Rose says:

**damn cat should have thrown it harder**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_***phantom going nuts round lair***_

G-Banger says:

_**g2g u 2**_

G-Banger says:

_**gd luck sortin u problems out**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**okay well talk to you soon **_

Rose says:

***picks up cat putas it in a sack and slowly sits on it so its submurged***

Rose says:

**die cat die!!!!**

Rose says:

**oops**

G-Banger has left the conversation.

Rose says:

**cya all we hope you like it**

Rose says:

**and btw i dont hare cats its just part of the phantom character**

Rose says:

**i inflated it 2 make christine/ stupid more psichotic**

Rose says:

**han usual**

Rose says:

**than***

Rose says:

**CYA**

Rose says:

**bloom00011 cayin gtg**

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**hope everyone enjoyes it!**_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**we certainly did **_

mirrors can kill Daroga you may safely take my word for that says:

_**REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**yes sorry about ath**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**that*\**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**so yes the team is dead **_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**the bugger is dealt with**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**anything new?**_

G-Banger says:

_**mm u seriously like killing ppl dnt u ?**_

G-Banger says:

_**erik?**_

G-Banger says:

_**:S**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**killing is like riding a horse one never really forgets how**_

G-Banger says:

_**true trueeee**_

G-Banger says:

_**and u wish u dnt want 2 hey?**_

G-Banger says:

_**coz it would suckk**_

G-Banger says:

_**big time lool**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**yes i try not to**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**but sometimes...**_

G-Banger says:

_**u forget orr no?**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**no you don't **_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**believe me**_

G-Banger says:

_**i do **_

G-Banger says:

_**do u believe urself though**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**what do you mean/**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**?**_

G-Banger says:

_**dnt worryyyy**_

G-Banger says:

_**i wanna kn how christine is**_

G-Banger says:

_**and if raoul is stil dead?**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**she is good **_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**how would he come back?**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**yes Christine is good currently while I talk to you she is sitting by our fire and reading**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**we have cleaned up our home ( not that it needed it!)**_

G-Banger says:

_**lol im guessing u dnt want that**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**what can i say i can't deny her what she wants and if she wants to spring clean then she can spring clean**_

G-Banger says:

_**naww are u realli in (L) with her?**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**yes why would you ask such a question **_

G-Banger says:

_**i duno coz u guys were fightning b4**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**well i was attached to that cat **_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**but i will get over it**_

G-Banger says:

_**yer move on **_

G-Banger says:

_**lol**_

G-Banger says:

_**i hate 2 say it **_

G-Banger says:

_**it will be gd 4 u **_

G-Banger says:

_**(Y)**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**if you say so**_

G-Banger says:

_**yerrr **_

G-Banger says:

_**it would**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**okay**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**i am trusting you on this**_

cuckoos are beautiful birds( Erik le Phantom) says:

_**things between us are improving i think**_

Okay guys that was just a short little extra chapter

I hope you are enjoying these yes these are actual chats turned into ff as you can clearly see.

Luvmyangelofmusic!


End file.
